


baby, i love you, i never want to let you go

by coupe_de_foudre



Category: Justified
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24217576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre
Summary: Raylan may have been the one to introduce their new family member to the home, but it was clear within a few days that the kitten was Boyd's.
Relationships: Boyd Crowder/Raylan Givens
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	baby, i love you, i never want to let you go

**Author's Note:**

> I just love the idea of Raylan and Boyd being domestic boyfriends with their little kitten. 
> 
> I have so many different au ideas for how and why and when these two are dating and stuff so like...almost none of my fics follow the same timeline xD

It had been Boyd's idea to get a kitten – or that was what Raylan told people when they saw the little ball of ginger and black fluff and gave him a questioning look. The sort of look that wondered what a deputy marshal like him was doing ‘playing house’ with Boyd Crowder and dragging some innocent animal into the mix. He’d claim that Boyd had picked it from the streets and refused to send it back out.

In truth, it had been Raylan driving home in the wake of a storm who had spotted the shivering kitten hiding out under their porch and had taken it inside. He’d wrapped it in a clean towel and fed it milk whilst he waited for Boyd to get home, planning a speech already to stand his ground against kicking the poor stray out in such weather. 

Not that he'd needed to get so defensive; Boyd had taken one look at the spiky haired, damp kitten and dropped to his knees to scoop it up. 

Raylan may have been the one to introduce their new family member to the home, but it was clear within a few days that the kitten was Boyd's. 

Whether he’s coming home late at night to find Boyd curled up in his favourite armchair, book in hand, glasses sliding down his nose and a lapful of fur. Or maybe Raylan will be catching up on some paperwork, Boyd sat up on the armrest of the chair – Raylan using his free hand to play with his boy's wild hair – and no doubt Boyd would be teasing the kitten with a piece of string. 

It’s a loud cat; constantly meowing or purring or just causing some sort of havoc throughout the house. Much like her owners, Raylan figures.

Today isn’t much different from any other.

Raylan comes home from work, slinging his jacket on the hook by the front door that Boyd insists they use, “We don’t live in no goddamn barn, Raylan Givens.” he'd scold, picking up whatever items Raylan has left trailed behind him.

Following the sound of Boyd's voice, Raylan tries to remember if they were due a guest tonight. There hadn’t been another car besides Boyd's truck in the drive, but that doesn’t mean much considering Helen and Ava both tended to take the bus up here. However, only one side of a conversation could be heard so Raylan assumed Boyd must just be on the phone.

Getting to the doorway of the kitchen, he sees Boyd stood over the stove stirring a pot and glancing down at his feet every so often. Missy, Boyd's choice in name definitely not Raylan's, was weaving herself between Boyd's legs.

“-and then she said that it was _my_ fault!” Boyd said, the kitten responding with an almost insulted meow. Boyd smirked, nodding. “That’s what I said, yeah.”

Raylan feels the tell-tale tug of a smile at his lips, taking his hat off and placing it on the kitchen table quietly. 

“I hope she didn’t get too offended by that.” he smirks, crossing the room in three wide strides and sliding his arms around Boyd's thin waist.

“Now, Raylan,” Boyd started, leaning his head back against his shoulder to grin up at him. “You’ve no idea what I said to her.”

Raylan quirked an eyebrow. He might not, but he knows Boyd well enough to be certain it wasn’t a completely innocent reply. Boyd took his silence for what it meant, laughing and twisting his head an inch to capture Raylan’s lips with his in a sweet kiss.

“I can’t believe you’re talking to the cat.”

“ _Missy_.” Boyd corrected, pulling away and pointing the wooden spoon from the pan at Raylan with a playful look. “You can't possibly expect me to sit at home all day and not talk to anybody, baby.”

Raylan rolled his eyes, crouching to stroke the kitten and smiling when she butted her head into his ankles. “I don’t believe, for one second, that you just sat at home all day.”

Boyd laughed, dropping the wooden spoon back into the pan and spinning around to wrap his arms around Raylan, hands slipping into his back pockets.

Leaning up slightly, Boyd pressed their lips together. Raylan responded to the kiss instantly, Boyd nipping at his lower lip and running his tongue over his own before pulling away. Keeping them close, Boyd rested his forehead against Raylan’s and smirked. “Now, I do believe we agreed not to talk of work when behind closed doors.”

Raylan hummed, chasing after Boyd when he moved to pull away and dragging him back into another kiss. 

“My bad,” he chuckled, reaching behind Boyd to dip a finger in the sauce simmering in the pan. Matching Boyd's smirk, he sucked the finger into his mouth and moaned at the taste – Mrs Crowder's famous pasta sauce – Boyd watching with an intense gaze. “How long’s dinner goin’ to be?”

Boyd slaps his hand away when he reaches back towards the pan but he’s grinning. His hands come to grip at Raylan's hips, pushing him backwards (carefully manoeuvring them both around the kitten that's taken to cleaning herself in the most inconvenient spot on the floor).

Boyd attaches his lips to the already bruised spot on Raylan’s throat, teeth grazing over the sensitive skin before running his tongue over it. Raylan groaned, hands finding their way to Boyd's hair and tugging with enough strength the tear his boy away and back up so that he could kiss him again. 

“Long enough.” Boyd growls in response to his earlier question before hauling Raylan up onto the kitchen table and slotting himself snugly between his spread thighs.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Come say hi on [Tumblr](https://a-beautiful-struggle-of-life.tumblr.com/), I love hearing all your ideas <3


End file.
